


Of Love and Loyalty

by nyosweden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knight/Witch AU, Witchcraft, Witches, erzsebet is a useless lesbian and cant kill annika, roderich is a rich asshole as usual, someone help these poor girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyosweden/pseuds/nyosweden
Summary: Annika, a witch of ice, creates catastrophe within a kingdom ruled by an arrogant king; King Roderich. He sends his most trusted knight, Erzsébet, to kill her as a result. However, Erzsébet's loyalty is tested when she finds herself falling for the woman she had been ordered to kill. Would she choose love over the kingdom she swore to protect, or could her heart bear the burden of sacrificing her true feelings for the sake of the king? Or perhaps... There may be another way.





	1. Chapter 1

Silence. A silence so strong it could drive one mad. And a cold so strong it burned.

Dark clouds blocked out the sun, replacing its warming shine with a cold wind. Pillars of ice, tall as towers but sharp as needles, tore through streets of gray stone, shredding them as if they were a delicate fabric slashed by the claws of a beastly animal. Large portions of brick buildings and homes crumbled as blade-like icicles ripped through from inside. The blood of once lively, yet unsuspecting townspeople stained frost-covered walls and roads a deep, vibrant scarlet that stood out against the cool light. Those left alive were left shivering both from the drop in temperature, as well as utter shock. Whilst it seemed an eternity, it had been mere minutes since the day was like any other. A prosperous town within a wealthy kingdom now appeared a grim, ice-bound nightmare. The silence ceased as reality set in, and soon the silence in the air was replaced with panic. The people began to cry out to each other in confusion, but none had yet to realize that the frigid ice would only continue to spread throughout the entirety of the kingdom, eventually reaching their 'beloved' king. In the distance, a tall hooded figure radiated an aura of rage whilst they observed the progression of the disaster. Their face would not be seen however, as the figure quickly turned and ran back into the forest from which they first emerged, and their motivation for causing such chaos would remain shrouded in mystery. For now.

-

"You asked to see me, your majesty?" A young knight called as she stepped into the throne room of the castle. 

"Yes... Do we have any information whatsoever as to what the hell caused that mess?" the King, known as Roderich, gestured harshly to the spreading winter outside the massive window, stiff with anger.

"I believe it is possible to have been the work of a witch experienced in cryomancy." was her diligent reply, standing at attention as she watched him pace back and forth in thought.

All the king could manage in the moment was to sigh in annoyance as he stopped in his tracks. "A witch. Of course."

He rolled his eyes and huffed, crossing his arms in frustration. The work of witches continued to haunt him throughout his life it seemed. His previous encounter with one was dealt with swiftly and silently, albeit leaving morals behind for a time. But what king had not done that at some point or another during his reign? However it was clear this inevitable confrontation would not be quite as easily done with as the former. He pondered what could have caused the event, yet whatever reason there may have been had slipped his mind, and he could not think of any potential causes. To him, this was an act of evil without underlying reason. An attempt at destroying and overthrowing his kingdom and throne. Yes, King Roderich had a horridly selfish habit. Should his kingdom be attacked, he would take it to heart and immediately assume the matter to be personal. As his mind followed down the very same path once more, he began to lose focus on his people and became defensive of his own person, and his power. He turned to his most trusted knight with a determined, wrathful look settled deep into his violet eyes, straightening his posture as he clenched his fists and approached her. Gods, she knew that look... He had gone down the path of selfishness yet again, abandoning his morals once more. He had murderous intent.

"You are to find that witch, and put a stop to this by any means necessary." He ordered in a low voice. He locked eyes with her and knew she understood exactly what his words implied. He wanted the witch dead. 

The young knight was left speechless, mind racing with thoughts as she broke eye contact with her king and stared down at her own feet. She knew she had a duty to fulfill, and she would never even consider the possibility of committing treason, yet she was oddly unsettled. Until now, any possible issues with following commands had been nonexistent. So then, why did the thought of killing one who has attacked the kingdom she had sworn to protect bother her so? Perhaps it was the concept of ending one's life without hearing their motive. When dealing with execution, she had been accustomed to knowing the whole story prior to being given the order to kill. Here, she was utterly clueless. She had no information as to why the witch caused such a catastrophe. Nevertheless, her fidelity was her first and foremost priority. Regardless of how much or little she knew of the witch. Besides, it was a witch. There had to have been reason for their kind to have been used in tales to scare children, surely. She recollected herself and glanced back up, moss-coloured eyes meeting amethyst ones.

"I shall see to it immediately, your highness." The knight replied with a swift bow, then turned on her heel and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness you all ;-; your feedback on the first chapter was so incredibly kind!! i may have cried a bit, honestly. i've been so excited to write this story and knowing now that people enjoy it i just couldn't wait to write the next chapter!!

The knight's mind continued to race, heart pounding as she walked towards the palace gate. She had never ended a life without knowing full well why she was doing so, therefore the situation was uncharted territory to her, both literally and morally. Evidently, she found herself curious. Why would this witch attack the kingdom so suddenly? Had she been provoked? Surely there had to have been some form of reason. Her right hand loosely gripped the hilt of her sword as she began approaching the town with a well-faked air of confidence. She never allowed herself to appear hesitant. The facade promptly dropped as she stopped dead in her tracks, paralyzed as she took in the scene before her. As if on cue, her body registered the unusually frigid climate, and she began to shiver just a tad. The metal which made up her suit of armor formed delicate patterns of frost, swirling and branching off just as her thoughts had. The curse was more cataclysmic than she had previously anticipated, and whilst her mind swarmed with those frost-like thoughts, she was thoroughly speechless. Completely lost for words as her eyes darted from corner to corner in a silent panic. She hadn't noticed the blood from afar.

Pleading eyes locked upon her as the people began to recognize the king's most revered knight. There had been whispered tales for years now, stories of a young woman unparalleled in both combat and chivalry in spite of being the first and only dame to surpass the men she trained amidst, and go on to essentially become King Roderich’s unofficial right hand man, considering the amount of faith he had in her. He had an advisor, whom was technically his elder brother whom refused the throne, but even then he confided in her to a greater extent. The townsfolk seemed to be aware of this. As she snapped back to reality, the knight composed herself, straightened her posture, and spoke out.

"I am the Knight Commander of the Royal Guard, Erzsébet Héderváry. I have been tasked with eliminating the source of this curse. Rest assured, this will not last."

In truth, she had not a single clue if what she had just declared would be achievable. Her moral compass cried out at the back of her mind. Yet to the public, she showed no sign of doubt. After all, she had a reputation to uphold regardless of her personal opinions and values. Shaky 'thank you's and mutters of which the common word was 'hero' could be heard, but alas pride was not her sin. She was no hero, simply an elite knight tasked to murder without reasoning. Of course, everyday civilians did not see it from that point of view. She resumed her journey to the edge of town, knowing her fellow knights would arrive soon with aid for the townspeople.

A line of sturdy pines separated the disastrous chaos of the town from the dark unknown of the forest. As Erzsébet approached the border, she hesitated for just a moment. In retrospect, she barely had a solid plan as to how to find the witch. However she could not simply turn back, as she had a mission to carry out. And so, she set forth into the forest, her grip on her sword tightening. The darkness of the forest was so intense, it appeared as if it were nighttime within the trees, despite it having been perhaps an hour past noon. Rustling leaves and eerie whistles of the wind filled the young knight's ears, making her rather uneasy. Nevertheless she kept a sharp eye, every little shift causing her to whip around in case the source made its presence. Nothing as of yet. She continued on her way, wandering about for any signs of the witch's whereabouts. She felt the atmosphere to be somewhat strange as she walked, getting a strange sensation she was being stalked. This proved to be true as a low, guttural growl could be heard from behind her. She drew her sword posthaste, turning to face the threat. Lo and behold, as if her day could not have been any more inconvenient, a bear. Had her surroundings not been near pitch black, she would not have been afraid whatsoever. But her lack of visual aid in this situation made her worry. As the beast approached, it had clear intent of attack. It bore its teeth and snarled, beady eyes full of rage at the threatening presence of a human. Twigs snapped underneath heavy paws as it stalked closer. Just as it began its charge, a flash of blue-hued light nearly blinded the girl. Sharp, needlelike stalagmites of pure ice shot up from the ground, chasing it away. It appeared she had been saved- by the same type of magic wreaking havoc on her kingdom. 

In an instant, the murky shadows turned to daylight. The appearance of nighttime had been an illusion. The newly emerged sunbeams stung Erzsébet's eyes at first, but soon she could see once more... Only to find herself looking upwards. A tall figure hidden by a dark cloak loomed over her, staring down at her intensely. Instinct replaced bravery and she began to back away, only the figure stepped forward with every step back, until she was pinned against the trunk of a dark oak tree. Her sword was still drawn, but she did not dare to swing it. She was a noble knight, and would not kill unless she knew whom and why to do so. Even if the king she served under did not always share those principles. She could only stare up at the hooded figure, speechless once more. She could not pinpoint how she felt in the moment. Intimidated? Fearful? Curious? Perhaps an odd combination. She could feel judging eyes upon her, and suddenly the figure stepped back ever so slightly. 

Stalling for a moment, the figure slowly removed their hood, and their identity was revealed. A woman. Hair of platinum blond, appearing almost a white-toned gold. Her eyes were a vibrant teal that rivaled the glimmering northern seas, with a piercing stare colder than ice shielded by thin-framed glasses. Her skin was fair, but not extremely pale. Had the knight not been so clever, she would have assumed her to be a demigoddess walking the Earth, she had such an ethereal aura. The woman glared down at the knight before her, as if intentionally wishing to intimidate her into making a move, whether it be to swing her blade or flee. Something to break the tense atmosphere and make things interesting. All of a sudden, the dots connected and Erzsébet had a startling realization. This was the witch she was meant to kill. On top of the question of morals, there was a new catch.

... She found her to be utterly stunning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Y-You-...You're the-"

"The witch you've been told to kill, mhm." She nodded, eyes of ice locked onto the knight.

"I didn't expect you to be so..."

"Let me guess, scary?"

"No, beautiful."

The witch was taken aback. This little knight had been tasked to kill her, and yet there she was, paying her a compliment? How peculiar. Her glare softened and shifted to a confused stare, eyebrows furrowed as she silently questioned why she wouldn't simply kill her instead of making what felt like a sort of small talk. In all that time looking at her, she began to notice that the girl was rather charming herself. Hair of a chestnut hue tied up in a messy, wavy ponytail by a ribbon which matched the bright viridian of her eyes, which were more strikingly vibrant than the leaves of the forest’s trees in mid-spring. Those eyes had seen many a victory, but many more deaths. One could tell, but could only wonder, as she would never tell the tales in which she faced defeat. She had a slight tan as well, likely from training outdoors in the summers. And though her stature may have been small in comparison to the witch, it was clear she was built incredibly strong. Despite finding her alluring, the witch urged herself to keep a clear head. This was still a royal knight whose orders were to end her life. She may not have appeared as someone who could defeat her easily, however there was a chance that may have been the point. She could very well have been sent specifically to deceive her; to try and get her to lower her guard. She had to remain vigilant as ever, as she knew she could not trust her quite yet. 

"Could I... Ask you a question? Well, two questions, actually." Erzsébet spoke up once again. A head tilt was the go-ahead. The witch was not one for talking much. "I'd like to know your name, first of all."

"Annika."

"Annika..." She echoed under her breath. Such a lovely name. "Ehm, my other question- Why on Earth did you curse my kingdom?" As she recalled the reason she was there in the first place, she began to tense up. She grasped the hilt of her sword once again as her memory played back the scene she witnessed earlier. "Lives were lost because of your attack!"

With that, Annika froze up. She was unaware of that detail, despite its significance to others. It had never been her intention to kill innocents. In truth she had no idea her spell had turned out that powerful. She blinked rapidly in a stunned manner, her stoic expression unchanging but one could see the worry in her eyes. She walked back up to Erzsébet, backing her up against the oak tree once more as frost swirled around her hands. Her stunned realization rapidly turned to rage. Surely it was a trick, meant to induce guilt and cause her surrender! What could this damn knight have expected, a regret-filled apology and a request to be put under arrest? Such a lie was a dirty trick, but Annika should have known to expect no less of someone who served at such a high position under that despicable king. But she would not let her guard down with these mind games. However, the fact that it may have been the truth bothered her nonetheless. She would never wish innocent people dead. The mere concept of having the blood of any man on her hands was enough to make her stomach knot. Her mind wandered down a dark path. What if she had accidentally killed a child in the storm? If the statement had simply been a ruse, it was effective. Her heart pounded in her chest so intensely she could feel a hammering pain. She could not bear the idea in the slightest. But her grief remained invisible, as she kept her composure regardless. Any outsider’s perspective would think she was simply angered at the accusation. Forest eyes filled with frustration and concern as the knight wondered why Annika's aggressive behavior returned so rapidly. She then noticed the swirls of enchanted frost, and the now-familiar drop in temperature occurred once more. But as she looked back up, she realized. It was not aggression. It was confusion. Sadness. Regret. Shame. All disguised by a false anger.

"You didn't know, did you?" Erzsébet asked in a hushed tone. Staring up into those eyes which reminded her of icy northern waters. She had come to be oddly infatuated with those eyes rather quickly, she awaited a response as her own question pierced through her train of thought. 'Dear God, what is wrong with me?'. Nevermind that, she had far more important things to be concerned with.

That tone. The determined, yet empathetic look in her eyes. It was all too genuine. She could not possibly be lying. The knight, unfortunately, spoke the truth. All Annika could do was sigh deeply as she took a step back once more, the temperature in the surrounding area rising to normal as the frost dissolved into the air. She shook her head, golden moonlight hair falling over her face, obscuring her expression as she gazed down at her feet, wringing her hands slowly. It seemed her spell had gone out of her control without her even realizing. It was something she was always warned about as a child; to not conduct large-scale enchantments when filled with any sort of extreme emotion such as rage or grief, as the results could be dangerously unpredictable and highly uncontrollable. As of late, she felt both. She wanted revenge on the king, and that intent drove her power to be just that. Uncontrollable. 

"I'd never kill on purpose. I just wanted the king to pay." She muttered, fixing her glasses as they slid down the bridge of her freckled nose.

"Pay? What did that idio-” The knight cleared her throat, “What did his majesty do to wrong you?" She inquired, hiding annoyance behind a calm voice.

"He took something from me. Something I'll never get back."

This left Erzsébet wondering. What could Roderich possibly have taken that could not be replaced somehow? Surely something could be done to fix his wrongdoing. Perhaps she could persuade him to compromise; replace what it was he stole and spare her life, and she would lift the curse in return. All the information she learned with just a few words from her was enough to know her life should not be taken in addition to whatever else was. Erzsébet was a human first, knight second. Her status meant nothing when compared to her moral code. She only needed to devise a plan to somehow convince the king. If only she could gain Annika's trust, she could learn what it was he took from her. She never thought she would find herself conspiring against her king, the man she devoted her life to, although a part of her always longed to. As noble as he was, he was also arrogant, selfish, and shameless in many aspects. Upon thinking it over, her doubt lessened. In the end, she truly had no problem taking a while longer to return. Besides, despite being one to listen to her head, she knew she would end up filled with regret for not listening to her heart instead. And in that moment, her heart had a sudden yearning. From just a glance, the knight had fallen head over heels for the witch of ice, and now she was determined to show she was trustworthy.

Something within her knew her loyalty was shifting, and all the years of training cried out for her to stay true to her kingdom. To her king. But alas, she ignored those subconscious calls. She could not end someone's life for a king who was in the wrong to begin with. Plain and simple, although much less now that she felt so strongly towards her. Unless it was a trick? Her mind wandered once more.. What if it was a spell? She could have had a sort of charm placed upon her to force her to fall in love! Witches were supposed to be cruel, were they not? They were always portrayed as such in the stories Erzsébet had heard since she was a child. And what was more cruel than toying with one's heart? It made perfect sense. She silently brushed off the concept. She did not want to believe it, so she would not dig herself a deeper hole.

Annika broke the silence with a question. "It will be getting dark out soon. You should return to your kingdom, hm?"

"Funny story! I have never been this deep into the forest before. I don't know my way back from here." Erzsébet admitted, rubbing the back of her neck in an embarrassed manner.

"Hm," Annika thought for a moment. "Come with me then." She gestured for the knight to follow her, her footsteps leaving patches of frost glazing over the blades of grass so she would have a trail to follow in case anything were to separate them. 

And so, Erzsébet followed. She had no choice in the end. It was either follow Annika, or remain in the darkness of the forest, lost and vulnerable. All she could do was hope this was not an act of deception. After all, this witch could very well be leading her to her doom. It was foolish to trust her so quickly in the first place, but... Something about her felt genuine. And so, she followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this took way longer than I intended it to I've been dealing with a shit ton of writer's block in relation to this story ksdfhjsfsdfk

Through the twisting, looming trees, the knight walked cautiously behind the witch. During this time, Erzsébet's inner conflict returned. Evidently she still had no solid proof that she could trust the woman before her. Call it foolishness, call it fate. But she followed. Annika seemed very sure of herself as her figure slipped between the trees, ducking every now and then to avoid a low-hanging branch. Erzsébet mirrored this and ducked each time, despite not needing to. Eventually, Annika noticed this whilst glancing over her shoulder to ensure she had not lost her, and a soft, quiet laugh slipped past her lips. A rare occurrence with her, that apparently did not go fully unnoticed.

"Something funny?" The brunette piped up defensively.

"Why are you ducking whenever I do?" she questioned as a reply, "You're much smaller than me."

"I..." Why exactly was she doing that? She could not think of a valid reason that did not sound a bit silly. "Caution, I suppose?"

"Hm."

Following the pattern of her movement... She couldn't help but wonder. Habit from some form of training? Perhaps to study the way she moved in order to better assess any type of fighting style when she inevitably resisted once the knight were to carry out her duty. Upon a second thought, she hadn't considered that possibility initially. Truth be told, she only noticed it because she found it to be rather endearing in an odd way, even though she knew she should refrain from letting her guard down. Regardless of how attractive this woman was, she was still given the task to kill her, which left her wary.

Soon enough, they arrived at a small cottage. It was overrun by greenery, leaves and moss tracing the cracks in the gray stone bricks, which appeared dark as if previously burnt. The exterior was coated in a lace-like layer of frost, clearly Annika's work, although the burnt look of the stones caused some confusion, as they seemed to be the result of pyromancy; something Annika was not known for. Erzsébet surveyed the area, and she would have been lying if she did not admit she was stunned. The scene appeared as if it were a painting brought to life, the way the newly appeared moonbeams peeked through the tall trees just so, in a way that the area was bathed in a dim, cool light, just bright enough to make the surroundings visible. The grass surrounding the home contained an abundance of small flowers, which were tinted white and pale pink. The flowers came in pairs, not a single one was alone on its stem. Except one. It was a pale blue, and its stem grew slightly taller than the rest. It was alone. The stem divided into its usual two parts, but one was bare. There was no flower paired with the pale blue. They seemed to have caught the knight's eye, so Annika took it upon herself to explain.

"Linnaea borealis. Twinflowers," she began, "They always grow in pairs. Never apart." 

"What about that blue one?" Erzsébet asked, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

"That one..." Annika's disposition suddenly changed. One would never know it, as her expression was unwavering and stern, but her eyes held a somber look. "Lost her sister."

"Sister? So all the flowers are female, then?" Erzsébet had a somewhat amused expression. How cute it was that she called the flowers as if they were people!

"Some are. Some aren't. The blue one though, she is female. And she had a sister," was her explanation. "But as I said. She's gone."

Annika’s voice quivered as she uttered the words 'She's gone'. There was a bit of venom to her tone, and Erzsébet could feel the piercing glare once more. She knew then that the flowers meant something more special. Come to think of it… The Linnaea was not even native to that area.

Annika shook her head, composing herself— although it was rarely ever obvious that she was not composed in the first place. She was talented at hiding emotion behind a stoic visage. The past was the past, and the knight did not need to know hers. She walked towards her home, glancing behind her to make sure Erzsébet followed. The thick wooden door was framed by a series of intricate carvings, beautiful oaken patterns of vines, flowers identical to those on the forest floor branching off, etched with such delicate precision. Annika held the door open, and let Erzsébet step inside first. The interior was small, but neatly organized in a way that made it seem spacious. The floorboards were visibly worn, but they never seemed to creak. The windows were glazed with a swirling frost that was clearly Annika’s doing, covered by thin white curtains which let in the moonlight but obscured the view from the outside. The small kitchen to the left was spotless, everything in its place atop the polished stone counters. To the right were two chairs in front of a fireplace, clearly crafted by hand but very well-made, and quite comfortable-looking. Beyond the open areas was a door that led to the bedroom, and next to it a second door, this one marked with a sigil carved into the wood. Curious. 

"Your home is lovely, thank you for not leaving me out there in the dark." Erzsébet offered a warm smile.

"I'm not heartless. I'd never leave someone out there. Not if they couldn't find their way back." Annika responded as she removed the dark cloak she wore, draping it over one of the chairs and revealing the pale blue dress she wore beneath it. The very same color as the sole Linnaea flower. It was long-sleeved, and the skirt fell just at her ankles. The material was light and flowy, something similar to chiffon. The neck of the dress was wide enough that her collarbone was visible, scattered freckles the same as those on the bridge of her nose dotting her skin. The shade of periwinkle in combination with her white gold hair, fair skin, and striking ocean eyes behind her glasses, made her appearance absolutely ethereal. Erzsébet was once again captivated, and it made the job she had already considered backing out of all the more difficult once again. 

"You can remove your armor, y'know." Annika said. Her voice was deep and powerful, yet now it was less stern. She spoke in a softer tone than she had when she initially met the knight.

Conflicted once more, Erzsébet went back to the tiring thought of whether or not this was all some elaborate scheme. Or were witches not as bad as they seemed? Alas she could hardly even think straight, she was enraptured by the statuesque beauty before her. Had she not been a witch, Annika would have made the perfect siren to lure the love-struck woman to her death. As if hypnotized by the alto-toned song that was her voice, she complied. She removed her gauntlets first, wondering where she should even put them. She hesitated for a moment, feeling as if it would be a strange thing to ask.

Annika couldn't help but to smile a bit. The knight tried her best to keep some sort of holier-than-thou image, but it was the little things that said the most about her. "You can put it wherever."

Erzsébet nodded as she awkwardly removed the rest of the metal pieces, deciding to pile it in a corner of the room. "No graceful way of getting that shit off." She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Underneath the armor, she wore a simple olive green tunic and black trousers, and a pair of worn out dark brown boots. She debated letting her hair loose, but decided against it and kept it in a low ponytail. "So... It would appear I am at a crossroads now."

"Hm? How so?" Annika asked, tilting her head just slightly.

"I was told to kill you, as you know, but..." The knight sighed. "I'm not sure I want to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter is Extra Gay  
> i got a sudden burst of motivation and oh dear lord i'm so happy to continue this sTORY KSJFDHKJ  
> god i love writing characters that i'm super gay for, being super gay for each other

A puzzled look was cast at Erzsébet, who kept her eyes on the floor. She did not wish to kill her, despite being told to by the king himself? For her to betray orders of that extent... Had she run out of patience with him, and in turn her fidelity? Intersting. From what Annika knew, the king did seem quite arrogant and selfish, so the loss of patience would most definitely make sense. A dense, stressful silence filled the room as the two considered any possible options as to what could be done about the situation they had managed to get into. Surely another way had to exist. Death and betrayal were the themes of tragic plays, far too dramatic to be the only option in life. Within a few moments, Erzsébet inhaled sharply and looked up with a spark in her eyes. 

"I have an idea," she began.

Erzsébet explained that if she could get Annika an audience with Roderich, she could hopefully explain herself and make it clear that it was never her intent to end any lives, and that she had reasoning for doing what she did. Of course, Erzsébet herself did not know the aforementioned reasoning, but she did know of its existence. As long as the two were swift and discreet, they could sneak into the garrison and go from there. She added that two of her cousins, Tino and Eduard, were also knights and would more than likely support their endeavor. As an added bonus, Erzsébet was in fact Knight Commander. Technically, no one had the right to question her. It seemed a solid plan, despite the high risk factor. However that was the only alternate option they could see working out in their favor; and so Annika agreed.

By that time it was well into the early hours of the next day, and neither of them had gotten any sleep. They needed rest, but knew that if Erzsébet was gone too long the king was bound to grow suspicious and send reinforcements. While they both could have easily insisted they were in perfect condition, they could not let pride get the best of them from the beginning, as then exhaustion could very well be their downfall.

"We should try and sleep, at least until the sun is up." Annika suggested.

"Ah, the joys of 'should' versus what I actually want to do." Erzsébet huffed, crossing her arms. "You are right though, as much as I hate to admit it."

Annika showed the knight to her bedroom, insisting that she could stay in there. At first, Erzsébet refused. She made it clear she didn't want to feel as though she was intruding on her privacy, and would prefer to simply sleep in the living room. Although she was quickly informed of how cold it could potentially get when a sudden draft caused her chills as she stepped back into the main room. She quickly took a step back into normal temperature of the bedroom, wondering if it truly was a natural draft or not. 

"It does get quite cold at times." Annika piped up. Oddly enough she was across the room, grabbing an extra blanket from a dresser at the left side of the bed.

"Oh, does it now?" Erzsébet commented with a tone of suspicion, fighting back a smile. It appeared she had no choice. "Are you sure you don't mind us... Sleeping together?"

Annika shook her head no, now sitting at the foot of the bed. "Mm-mm. So long as you don't try to kill me in my sleep."

"I thought we were past that, Annika!" This time she laughed, as she was slowly making sense of the witch's humor. 

Pale and freckled cheeks gained a subtle red tint at the sound of finally being referred to by name. It was only a name, what was so important? Perhaps it was just refreshing in comparison to simply being referred to as 'the witch' in hushed tones near constantly when she went out into town at a younger age. Erzsébet noticed the redness and had to restrain herself from pointing out how utterly adorable she found it to be. She went over to the foot of the bed, sitting a few feet away from Annika. She shifted onto a left-facing angle, leaning her palm atop her knee on the bed. The two locked eyes and the silence filled the room once more. But it was a calm silence this time, like the sky on a clear night with no wind to rustle the leaves of trees.

"Oh, right- Sleep." It was Erzsébet's turn to go red in the face. She had gotten lost in the striking frozen sea that was her eyes. Once again.

Annika only nodded removing her glasses and placing them on the dresser, which upon closer inspection was visibly handcrafted just as the chairs, as both women then shifted their positions to lay down comfortably, curling up under the warm woolen blankets. Perhaps about fifteen minutes passed, and unfortunately neither was able to fall asleep just yet.

"... Annika?"

"Mm?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for trusting me." 

Shuffling was heard, and Annika opened her eyes to find Erzsébet had moved closer, looking up at her with those radiant, viridescent eyes. Truthfully, the only reason she could distinguish any features of hers was the closeness, as Annika was terribly nearsighted. 

"I was surprised when you didn't retaliate immediately when we first met earlier... I appreciate it. A-And it sounds absolutely ridiculous but... I've grown quite fond of being around you." 

What an odd confession. But what kind of confession did she even intend it to be interpreted as? Unbeknownst to Annika, even Erzsébet herself was not quite sure what she meant.

"I like being around you too," she replied. "And I'm thankful you see enough in me to see me as worth saving."

Erzsébet said nothing more in the moment. All she proceeded to do was gently sneak an arm around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer and burying her face just under her chin in the crook of her neck. She smiled softly, as with her surprisingly photographic memory she could already envision that scarlet tint against the pale color of her face, and lo and behold she was correct.

"You are absolutely worth it."

Annika, completely flustered by that point, had tensed up, blinking rapidly as she attempted to process this sudden caring demeanor the knight had taken on. She forced herself to relax, reciprocating by resting her arm over the brunette, instinctively stroking her soft, chestnut hair. She hadn't experienced any sort of affection whatsoever for a significant amount of time, so the feeling of someone close to her was rather soothing. Within minutes, she closed her eyes, and soon enough both had fallen asleep.


End file.
